The Halfbreed Healer
by Rose H. McKellen
Summary: When the Enterprise comes across the wreckage of a ship when on route to meet with the council of a newly discovered planet.But soon the only survivor of the ship is caught up in a fight for her life from her own people!In this strange tale of acceptance.
1. A Strange Life Sign

-1Rough Draft

Im still new to the Star Trek universe! So please excuse anything that is a bit wrong. I really only watch TOS and Im learning more and more about the Characters.

Also if you are just looking to flame someone, please just don't read this. This is just a goof off thing I do in my free time and Im not looking to get into something with someone because one character isn't perfect! I just wrote this to have fun and to actually learn more about my writing and about the coolest characters in all of the Star Treks! Thankies .

"Search the ship." Commanded James T. Kirk, with great haste in his voice.

The Enterprise was on its way to a newly discovered planet to discus relations with the barley humanoid race, but soon the voyage was interrupted by the discovery of a ship of unknown class. The ship was deraliked, not moving in the space around it. When searching for signs of life they had only found one faint sign. It wasn't even human, in fact they had no clue as to what it was. Some alien life form with human like readings, that's all they could deduce.

It was on its last bit of power for the emergency life support systems and those would be gone in a few minutes. Captain Kirk had sent Scotty to see if he could push a little more life into the ships power. But still it seems shaky and unsafe. The team had been transported into what seemed to be a cafeteria. And from there Kirk had ordered a few red shirts to search the ship and alert him of anything. He was standing next to his friends, one tall with pointed ears known as Mr. Spock, and one who was of average height who was very much so human.

"Captain, I would suggest we search the bridge, the sensors indicate that the life sign is there." Spock said, in his emotionless voice.

Kirk nodded, "Be on your best guard. I don't want to get thrown into another dimension of anything weird. "

There was a small smile on Dr. McCoy's face, he was thinking of a few times when that had happened. He looked at Kirk, now a bit more serious, there might be a life in the balance. " What exactly are we looking for?"

Spock answered this swiftly, "The life form appears to be humanoid, but the computer informs me that this life form isn't really human. "

The trio began to walk through the shaky ship. Down a hall where the lights were flickering, a few men lay on the way, dead. All McCoy could do was shake his head, wanting to get whoever did this. The ship appeared to be a passenger ship, holding cargo and transporting passenger to their destination. Though this galaxy wasn't fully mapped out, there weren't any creatures who would harm life like this. Could it have been Klingons?

The Vulcan looked at his tricorder, searching for where the bridge was. It was only a few halls away. The lights flickered, this place was so gloomy, with the smoke acting like fog. The three men were walking slowly watching their steps. The ship was falling apart! At this moment in time Kirk realized that this ship would not support life for much longer. And with this realization he spoke quickly, " Spock, Bones, we need to get out of here quick! " he reached for his communicator, "Kirk to Enterprise!"

"Enterprise here!" responded the charming voice of Uhura.

"Tell Transporter room to get ready"

Kirk finished his sentence and was right in front of the door that would lead to the destroyed bridge, he didn't want to open the door, not wishing to see the dead crew. But there was a life that need to be saved. He had to force open then door, and when he did there was a sight before him. All the bodies were laid out around the room, on their backs, hands on their chests. Someone cared enough to place them that way. Though it was a bit shocking, they couldn't linger for much longer, the smoke was beginning to thicken.

Of course it was Spock who noticed first. Off by the helm was a figure, one that couldn't be seen properly through the smoke. A figure hunched over the console, not moving. "Captain, over there" Spock moved swiftly, navigating the peaces of the sealing and sparks. He knew the danger that was about to happen. The bridge was on fire, he had to grab this humanoid and get them to safety. He picked the creature up and gracefully rushed back to the door.

The men rushed back right in time, for the bridge erupted in flames. When they were safely down the hall, Kirk called the ship and ordered all personal transported back and to have a stretcher waiting. There wasn't enough transporter pads for everyone to bored at once. The men waited, in the dark hallway.

McCoy took up his light, now looking at the face of the girl that they had just rescued. She looked much like a human! He was looking over her wounds, only minor ones though, least nothing he could see at the moment. But she was stable, and that's all the mattered! Now was the time for McCoy to start something with their Vulcan companion.

"You were human enough to jump through there, risking your life to save someone…"

"I was doing my job. I was the only one who could possible maneuver fast enough to get through. It would have been illogical for you or the captain to do so." Spock wanted to say more, but soon they were transported back onto the ship.


	2. Sickbay

Sorry for the randomness of the chapter. I need it for the story to make some sense! 3rd chapter soon on way! Still dont know the names of things...oh vell! Thanks

-------

Kirk sat in his command chair waiting for McCoy to inform him that the girl was awake. It was bothering him, a ship almost destroyed, crew dead, and no clue as to what had done it. That girl was the only person who could explain what had happened. He was getting a head ache from all this. So his eyes traveled over to the science station, hoping that Spock had found something. But the Vulcan was silent still looking through the readings.

The door to the bridge slid open and there was Scotty, his hands were stained a bit black from the work that he had been doing. He slowly walked into the view of the Captain.

Kirk could barely look up, "Did you find anything?"

Scotty didn't want to tell his captain but soon he spoke, "Well, Sir, I found nothing. The engines were fine and the so are the shields. I don't know why all those people are dead, but it had nothing to do with the Ship."

No one spoke, it was a strange mystery. But the eerie silence was interrupted by McCoy's voice. "Jim, you better get down here." Bones spoke quickly.

With out question James T. Kirk soon found himself heading towards the Turbo lift with his first mate following behind. The two officers rushed to Sickbay. When they entered, Dr McCoy was sitting next to the girls biobed. His face buried in his hands, his elbows on his knees. When he saw the Captain enter, his looked up.

"Jim, your gonna think I'm crazy, but everything that I have used to help heal this girl has failed. All I can do is bandage her and hope for the best."

Kirk looked at him blankly, "What?"

There was silence for a moment, but soon Bones spoke up, "Nothing I do will help her. Some reason every medical technology I use doesn't work."

" That is because, Doctor, she isn't human. She looks human, but I believe that she is a Erulissë

or possibly half." Spock had put his two cents in.

"I thought that the Eruanna never left their home planet." Kirk was confused.

Spock spoke again, " Its considered disgraceful, but I believe that they leave their planet, only for missions that their high council commands, and after their mission is complete, they go directly back."

McCoy could care less, right now his worries were fixed on the young patient. This girl could die, and all he could do is watch! McCoy had bandaged up the girl, that's all he could do. There was a positive side though, they were heading to the planet with people like her. But upon listening to Spock and Jims conversation, he realized that this girl could end up dead either way. She wasn't one of them and she wasn't on the home planet. This could be bad.

The three of them stood there for a moment, all of them coming to the same conclusion. Kirk was about to say it out loud, but then the girl made a noise. All the attention in the room was sully on that girl. But soon she was peacefully asleep, but that had worried McCoy. Fearing that the girl would soon develop a fever.

"Bridge To Captain Kirk," Uhura's voice could be heard.

Kirk walked to the wall, hitting a button, "Kirk here."


	3. The Breifing!

Warning there are a few Spelling errors, my computer hates me at the moment, and for the errors, i blame the public school system! . Enjoy!

"Lieutenant commander Scott, wants a word with you, Sir." Uhura's voice rang out.

Kirk looked back at Spock and McCoy, then pressed the intercom button, "Tell him to save it for the briefing. There will be a briefing in half a hour." he then walked over to McCoy, "Scotty found out the most interesting thing about that ship. I think that most of us should know. Please come to the briefing." Jim, turned and walked away. Leaving McCoy and Spock alone.

"Spock, tell me, does your research reveil anything about half breeds?"

The vulcan said nothing for a moment, "I have not read anything involving halfbreeds. it's a disgrace for them to leave the planet or to marry outsiders."

Kirk was a little late to the briefing, but no one seemed to notice. He had been reading up on the people they were soon to encounter. And what he had read , he didn't like. This race had been very hostile, but as of late they have needed the help of Star-Fleet, due to a war that was raging between them and the Klingons. One could suppose that they were going by the enemy of my enemy is a allie. No one from Star-Fleet had ever really talked to a Erulissë in person. They had sent communications, and had sent data on their race and home planet. Something's didn't fit, it was like they had edited the data, cutting out something. Kirk wasn't sure if it would be safe to go to this planet, but he had been ordered to.

After a moment of the Captain reflecting on what he had just learned, the whole table was looking at him, and this made him jump to reality. "The briefing may begin. Chekhov can you tell us some information on Eruanna?"

Ensign Pavel Chekhov stood up and walked to the front of the room. He was a little nervous, he always was when he had to do a briefing. Soon he spoke up, "The people of Eruanna are considered hostile, but aside from that no one knows much about them. The planet is a class suitable for life, the air is breathable, and its heavily forested with many hills. That's all the information we really have on the planet itself." Pavel took his seat again as Scotty had stood up.

The Scotsman looked at everyone in the room, "What I have to say doesn't involve the planet, but I have to say something. That ship that we had come across was fine. The shields were fine, the engines were fine, there is no reason why that ship should be unable to support life. But whoever or whatever did this made a clean getaway, there are no clues." he sat down.

Everyone seemed to be a little worried, I would be to, if a ship with good defenses and a fine crew was murdered in cold blood in their own ship. It was like there was no warning!

Kirks eyes traveled around the room, looking at who was gone say something next. This time it was McCoy who slowly stood. He looked tired, his mind was still trying to figure out how to help that girl.

"Most of you don't know this, but there was one survivor," he paused for a moment, " We don't know if she will live, all the medical treatments I have tried have failed to help her. But some very odd things have been found in her position, some odd looking gray tape, a book from 2009, some rope, some clothes, and a journal. The last date in it is March 15th 2010." there were a few jaws that had hit the floor. There was nothing else McCoy could say so he left after looking at Kirk. One could tell that the Ships doctor was dealing with a puzzle.

Next was the ships first mate, "I have more information on the girl, she is half human and half Erulissë. This might be the key to what happened on that ship. This race is very strict, its disgraceful to leave the planet unless you are on a mission. Its disgraceful to mate with someone outside the species. Its also disgraceful to mingle with the other inhabitants on the planet. But that is all the information the computer could yield. There are a few more intelligent races on that planet such as the Lathowen people and the Lupinus. These people are all the same, but they have different eyes and different hair. "

The Vulcan would have gone on more but soon a page came in from Nurse Chapel, "Captain, Dr. McCoy needs you here now, the girl is showing signs of waking up."

With this Kirk jumped out of his seat and made his way to the door, Spock following.


	4. A Teenage Earthling?

-1The duo made it to Sickbay with great haste. Kirk was determined to get there before the girl would wake, and Spock wanted to know more about her. When they arrived they could see McCoy standing next to the biobed, and Nurse Chapel next to him.

Bones quickly turned around to face his Captain, "Jim, she's got a bit of a fever, I think, cant tell though, never had a patient quite like her before. But she's going to wake up soon."

In a matter of moments they could hear mumbling, all the attention in the room was focused on the poor girl. And soon she opened her blue eyes looking around. After a second the girl then looked panicked and sat up quickly, but to quickly. She held her head and looked over to see all eyes on her. The girl scooted back, fear in her eyes, but her fear grew more when she saw Spock.

"Get away!" she screamed.

Kirk started to walk towards her, but she backed away, "Its ok, we're here to help."

Still the scared girl backed up, still trying to get her bearings on the situation she was now in. Bones stepped up and grabbed Jims shoulder, "Your scaring her, back off, she's going to rip open her stitches."

Kirk stepped back and looked at Spock, but Spock looked to be studying the girl. The Captain spoke to his first mate, "Spock, could you go to the door and stay back, I think your scaring her more then I'm."

The room was silent, save for the girls sobbing. McCoy took it upon himself to calm the poor girl down, "Its alright, your safe and on the U.S.S Enterprise."

She seemed to trust McCoy more then the others, because she could hear a hint of his southern accent. Her blue eyes were fixed on him, but still she was scared.

"Please let us help you." Bones continued, he took one step forward and this time the girl didn't pull back.

"You…" her voice cracked a bit, "Your not a alien. You are not one of fathers people."

Everyone could hear a hidden accent, definitely Southern. The girl straightened up, her back cracking, she flinched, and mumbled, "I feel like I've been hit by a car." Bones looked at Jim, seeming shocked by her statement. The girl spoke again, "Oh that's right, you people don't know bout that kind of stuff."

Bones looked at her smiling, "We know about "that kind of stuff" but we don't know how you could know those things."

She coughed obviously not feeling well, but some humor bled through , "Well I would assume you have already gone through my belongings and come to the conclusion that I'm not of your time, but Iam. My name is Samantha Tyler…and I'm from your time, I suppose. Well at least Papa was." this girl seemed to be very intelligent but really she was trying.

Kirk then walked towards her, this time she didn't look scared, "What happened to you, Miss Tyler."

Samantha looked wiped out, "don't call me that…names Sammy or Sam…I don't like people calling me that." she coughed , "My father, turns out, want human. It was a week before I was going to graduate from High school…"


End file.
